Snowed in
by Aiamee
Summary: It's snowing like there's no tomorrow in Johto and Lyra's stopped in Violet City, and who comes through but Silver? Obviously it's a Silver/Lyra story who did you expect?
1. Chapter 1

Lyra's Pov.

Ah, winter. It was one of my favourite seasons, when the snow fell from the skies dusting the ground in a soft blanket made of a powder as white as an Absol's fur coat. I loved it, when I was a little kid I would sneak out of the house and make Snow Angel's with Ethan.

Sadly this year it seemed that I wouldn't be making a Snow Angel, for the snow instead of falling gently on the town of Violet City it was hailing as if to show rage.

I, Lyra, am currently in the Pokémon Centre, almost snowed in, if I was to go outside now I would risk catching hypothermia along with putting my Pokemon in danger, and I would never, ever put my Pokemon in danger.

Nurse Joy was currently tending to my them, in getting here I had used my recently caught Rapidash and told her to gallop through the snow as best she could, she'd slipped a few times and was frozen on quite a few parts of her body, I'd done my best to keep using Ice Heals so she wasn't that bad but still needed to be treated.

Right now I was huddled in front of the Centre's fireplace, sat on a wing back chair cuddled inside a spare blanket with a mug of hot chocolate. Heaven right? Nope, because I was one of the only people here in the Centre, all of the rooms had suffered a power outage meaning the couch at the moment was the only option, meaning most people had left to find adequate sleeping quarters. Leaving me all alone.

So I was mostly alone apart from Nurse Joy and my Pokemon. Nurse Joy had her Raichu currently keeping the back-up power going, meaning only the most important machines were working, eg, the doors, and healing machine.

I cuddled more into my blanket wishing the chill would drive from my bones. This is why I winced as the doors opened, but curiosity took over me and I looked to see who it was despite the cold.

His hair was shoulder length and dripping wet, covered in the snow making it look as if it were white. All of him was covered in white due to the snow making it almost impossible for me to tell who he was. My only clue was the Weavile stood next to him, sniggering at his trainer's appearance.

The boy quietly growled at his Pokemon before stomping over to Nurse Joy. "May I help you?" She asked in a small polite voice.

"Yes, do you have a towel?" The boy asked and I gasped, I knew that voice anywhere.

"Silver!" I shouted as he was quite a ways away, he turned and looked at me, shaking his head to get rid of the snow, leaving droplets of water on the floor and reviling his startling red hair. "Hey!" I greeted merrily.

His Weavile walked over to me and greeted me with his paw which I shook, he smiled at me and ran when he saw Silver's scowl. "What are you doing here?" He growled at me, pleasant as ever.

"Keeping out of the storm." I replied as if it were obvious. "And I was going to challenge Falkner to a re-match for fun." To which I smiled, Silver looked as if he was about to reply but Nurse Joy called him over with a towel in hand.

Silver took it pausing to mutter a small thank you of gratitude and handed over Weavile now in his Pokeball, and proceeded to dry himself off. Plopping down on the couch he stared into the flames of the crackling wood. I tried to ignore him but he kept shivering every now and again, it was small as if he was trying to stop himself but I noticed.

Getting up I sat myself next to him and covered him with my blanket while keeping it on myself. "W-What are you doing?" Silver stuttered, he was quite cute when he did that.

"Keeping you warm." I warmly smiled back at him. "You kept shivering." I pointed out; he blushed, probably hoping I didn't notice.

"You don't need to." He whispered.

"I want to." I replied.

...Well that shut him up! He blankly stared at me, slowly turning his head back to fire; I took this as permission to stay where I was, and so I stared at the fire like the boy sat next to me.

It was quite a while later I was feeling really sleepy, Silver must have noticed because he kept nudging me every now and again whenever my head fell on his shoulder, he was really comfortable, either that or I was more tired than I thought.

"Lyra." Silver whispered my name, nudging me with a bit more force than before.

"Hm." I hummed, too tired to answer properly keeping my eyes closed.

"Wake up." He nudged me again but it wasn't the least bit irritating, which in all honesty was probably irritating him.

"Nuh uh." I childishly replied, shaking my head nuzzling it further into Silver's warmth. For someone who acted cold most of the time he was surprisingly warm. "Warm." I purred like a contented Skitty.

I heard Silver lightly sigh above me, though I couldn't tell what from. Suddenly I felt myself being hauled up in the air which caused my eyes to snap open. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, repeating Silver's earlier phrase.

"Taking you to bed." Silver replied, I blushed as my mind took that the wrong way, hey I was seventeen what did you expect?

"B-But the d-door's aren't open!" I protested, I was quite happy to go back to the couch and sleep there!

"I'll make them open." He determinedly replied, "Put your arms around my neck." I blushed again at his boldness but did as I was told and placed my arms around his neck he quickly let one of his arms drop as he took a Pokeball off of his belt and chucked it before re-grabbing me again.

His Magneton was the Pokemon that popped out of his Pokeball looking extremely tired and followed us up the staircase. I was surprised that Silver was able to carry me that far, I mean I wasn't exactly the lightest thing ever.

Ignoring that fact I began to relax slightly as I let me head fall against his chest and my eyes closed again as I focused on his strong heart beat.

I faintly heard him give an order to Magneton and the sound of a click. Soon I left myself being lowered onto a bed, I then opened my eyes again to see Silver leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked sleepily, my eyes half lidded.

"To sleep on the couch." He replied turning around slightly to answer me.

"No you're not." I smiled groggily, "Magneton's too tired to open another door and I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, sleep here."

"Where, there's only one bed." Silver pointed out.

"I don't mind sharing." I replied before letting my heavy head drop on the pillow. I heard him return Magneton, then I felt the weight on his frame on the bed.

He must have thought I was asleep because I felt him pull me towards him in a sort of lay down hug. His arm rested around my waist and strangely I didn't find this uncomfortable, maybe it was the fact I was sleepy but I found myself snuggling into him more. It defiantly wasn't because I liked him. Nope. Not at all.

At least that's what I told my brain, though my heart didn't agree.

**What do you think? This is like only my 3****rd attempt at writing a ****one-shot, I might continue this if I get people asking for me to carry this on. Also I might do a Silver's Pov since people seem to like that.**

**Please tell me what you think and don't hesitate to tell me if anything doesn't make sence.**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver's Pov.

I hated Winter, the only part I found bearable was the fact that it got darker quicker, I found it best when no one could see me so no one could bother me. Apart from her.

Lyra. Somehow she always managed to find me, whether I wanted her to or not. Currently I was trudging through the rough hailing weather towards Violet City, Weavile at my side trying to keep the snow and hail away from me, being an Ice Pokémon he was doing alright, but I was still getting soaked.

Finally! I saw the dim light of the Pokémon Centre through my clouded vision. "Wea, Weavile." Weavile chimed from beside me, he'd spotted the Centre too by pointing at it with is paw.

"Come on." I lightly growled at him, not my usual annoyed growl, but lighter, hence the term light growl.

Weavile cleared the way as I tried to pry open the frozen door, eventually it creaked open, allowing me and my Pokémon to slip inside, the cold breeze following us. I heard Weavile snigger at how I must have looked, so I growled at him to shut-up if he knew what was good for him.

I felt the need to sigh in bliss as the warm air hit my face, but didn't. Hey when did I ever let any sound pass my mouth? However as the warm air hit my body I realized how cold I actually was.

I entered the vacant Pokémon Centre seeing no one apart from Nurse Joy, I walked over to her wit Weavile trailing behind me, looking upset that he wasn't in the snow anymore. Crazy arsed Pokémon. "May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked in her ever sweet voice that made me feel slightly sick.

"Yes, do you have a towel?" I asked, in the most polite tone I could muster, which wasn't that much but it was better than nothing. I heard a gasp from somewhere but shrugged it off until I heard my name being shouted.

"Silver!" I turned round to see... her. Why was she always everywhere I was? How did she do that! Was she bloody psychic? Why did she have to be here, the one girl I have feelings for. Lyra. Yes I'll admit it, I have feelings for her. Somewhere along the way of my path of rivalry with her I developed feelings for her. Tell anyone and I'll hunt you down and gut you like a Magicarp. "Hey!"

I saw my Weavile walk proudly over to her and hold out his paw, she smiled at his friendliness and shook his paw in greeting. Cheeky bloody Pokémon! He knew she was supposed to be my rival so acting friendly was going to earn him extra training. I scowled like I'd just licked piss off a thistle and Weavile got the message loud and clear.

She was smiling sweetly at me, she looked happy to see me. That was a first. With Lyra being here she shocked me so when I went to speak I sounded like an idiot. "What are you doing here?" I growled, and mentally slapped myself for such a stupid question.

"Keeping out of the storm." She replied, with a light chuckle picking up on my stupid question. "And I was going to challenge Falkner to a re-match." She smiled, her brown chocolate doe eyes closing for a brief second.

I opened my mouth to ask why in the hell she wanted to do that when Nurse Joy called me over with a towel in her hand. I took it without question and muttered a small thanks which caused Nurse Joy's eyes to light up, I re-called Weavile to his Pokéball, knowing his fate he went quietly as I handed it over to Joy.

I shook my head like wet Houndoom, well I was wet what else did you expect me to do, and shook all the loose snow and water from my hair. I saw it coat the floor but could give less of a damn as I used the towel to rid myself of any leftover melted snow.

Then I plopped myself down on the only couch and proceeded to stare into the flames, wishing as if by some miracle in doing that I would magically heat up. Every now and again I would glimpse at Lyra cuddled up in a baby pink blanket with her ever present over-sized marshmallow like white hat.

She looked comfortable, but cold. Every now and again I would see out of the corner of my eye her shaking hands reach for a mug of hot chocolate and her take a sip before putting it back down again.

Just like every now and again she took a drink, I shivered due to the cold not leaving my body yet. I cursed myself every time it happened, and I would damn myself to hell if I was to go and ask for a blanket, I didn't want to look weak in front of Lyra.

Ok this was getting annoying I'd shivered around nine times already and it was being irritating! I was so absorbed in the fireplaces flames that I didn't notice Lyra stand up and sit next to me, I only realized when she draped her blanket over the both of us.

"W-What are you doing?" I stammered, cursing myself again for letting my 'feelings' make my voice box not work properly. Not only that but my cheeks felt warmer than before. Oh to feel the cold again would be most welcome at this point!

"Keeping you warm." She replied with that summer smile of hers, was there no end to her selflessness? Seriously? Was there? I would like to know! "You kept shivering." She pointed out. Damn so she did notice, though I was mad at her for noticing, I was glad she had to, that meant I had an excuse to stay seated next to her. It felt kinda... nice, having her cuddled up next to me. Oh bloody Arceus I'm turning into a sap!

"You don't need to." I admitted, trying to keep the sound of 'stay here!' out of my voice, instead I made it sound like I didn't really care. I was good at that.

"I want to." She told me, ... ok I'm speechless. I was not expecting that. Rather I was expecting her to return to her previous seat, but she just sat next to me. Telling me that she wanted to keep me warm. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips, but like with the sigh earlier, I stopped it, and turned back to the fire, feeling a lot warmer than before.

Quite a while later I felt Lyra's head fall onto my shoulder, she must have been getting tired because when I looked over her eyes were closed. This is going to sound sappy but she truly looked like an angel.

"Lyra." I nudged her, not too forcefully as I knew she could punch pretty hard when she wanted. Found that out the hard way in the Radio Tower, use your memories on that one.

"Hm." She hummed sleepily, not answering me properly.

"Wake up." I nudged her again, getting annoyed when she didn't respond to it.

"Nuh uh." She childishly replied nuzzling further into me, I felt my earlier blush come back with vengeance and reinforcements. Damn teenaged hormones. "Warm." I heard her purr, I didn't know whether she meant she was warm and comfortable where she was or was referring to me. Either way I was uncomfortable to she had to move.

I sighed before lifting the small, surprisingly not that heavy girl into my arms to I could carry her to a bed where she was supposed to sleep. Good thing Nurse Joy had gone to bed already or else I would die of embarrassment if she saw us, no joke that would actually happen.

Her eyes snapped open as she began to babble and stutter. "W-What are you doing?" She was cute when she stuttered, I could also see a light pink tinge to her cheeks that made me feel rather proud I made her blush instead of the other way round.

"Taking you to bed." After I realized what I said I mentally hit myself in the face again, looking down I saw the pink tinge had changed to cherri berry red.

"B-But the d-doors aren't open." She protested, as if she was trying to say 'just leave me on the couch!' Hm, no was the answer to that.

"I'll make them open." I stubbornly replied, otherwise she would have been annoyed at me leaving her on the couch over-night. "Put your arms around my neck." I instructed to I could reach for a Pokéball, I inwardly growled with delight as she submissively did as I told her.

I let go with one arm and unclipped Magneton, I threw the Pokéball he popped out and hovered above us looking as tired as Lyra, as I quickly put my arm back around her. I proceeded to climb the stairs Magneton followed.

I felt Lyra relax against me as her eyes closed and her head rested against my chest, luckily my heart rate was normal oddly enough so I didn't have to worry about her finding out I liked her. So I gave Magneton an order to use Thunderbolt on the door and it clicked open, I quickly lay Lyra down on the soft fabric of the bed and returned Magneton for his night time nap.

As I turned to leave Lyra called out to me. "Where are you going?" She sounded tired but still somehow managed to look adorable with half lidded eyes and please shoot me if I ever use that word again.

"To sleep on the couch." I answered inclining my head slightly towards her to how I still acknowledged her.

"No you're not." Lyra told me, she wasn't going to take my argument to heart nor was she going to listen.

"There's only one bed." I pointed out, trying to get some sense into her obviously sleep addled brain, what she said next I wasn't expecting.

"I don't mind sharing." With that her head plopped back onto the pillow I'd placed it on, I felt like growling but didn't instead I knew she'd be mad if I didn't listen to her. So, I 'reluctantly' lay on the bed beside her.

Her breathing was so slow I was almost 99% sure she was asleep, I carefully pulled her body towards me and kept one arm around her waist and finally settled down to sleep.

One thing was true. I loved her.


	3. Notice

This writer's account has been deleted, no further updates will happen.


End file.
